The Dallas County Hospital District is proposing to sponsor the "First National Conference on Medical Care and Domestic Violence (DV)." Goals of the conference include enhancing the quality and effectiveness of health service provided to victims of domestic violence; increasing the quality and quantity of research on domestic violence treatment; and improving treatments across socio-economic and cultural populations. Research goals include increasing the quality and quantity of research in the field of DV treatment through education and support. This will begin to fill the need for developing and using quality measurement instruments and procedures to assess treatment strategies and outcomes in DV. The converence will also help develop and disseminate strategies to improve the identification of victims of DV and subsequently to increase access to appropriate medical and psychiatric services. Products include publishable papers on each main topic, Web site publication of proceedings. An audience of 150-300 is expected to include physicians, nurses, advocates, social care providers and students.